A Sky's Feather
by anabel the lady shark
Summary: One day Squall saw Sora with wings on his back and now he has to save him from dying by getting his feathers. What will he do? Yaoi. Boy/Boy don't like don't read. Squall/Sora. Based off of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Has xxxholic too.


Hi this is anabel the lady shark. I just couldn't get this out of my mind! I've been reading too many Leon/Sora stories. This is boy/boy fic. You don't like it **don't read. **This story based on Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the idea of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. I only have the games of Kingdom Hearts that I bought with my own money.**

* * *

**A Sky's Feather**

'No this wasn't supposed to happen!' Thought Squall Leonhart. To him, he was just going to look at the ruins that King Cloud told him to excavate and now he was carrying his childhood friend and crush "Princess" Sora, even though he was a boy.

He just came today after a long time _just_ to see something horrible happen to the princess?

No! He had to save him no matter what the cost!

He was too busy trying to figure out a way to help Sora that he didn't see a robot with claws trying to attack him.

Before he got hurt however, King Cloud of Clow Country counterattacked and sliced the robot in half.

"Yo brat what happen to my little bro?" Cloud demanded.

Squall was too shocked for words to answer him, but unfortunately Cloud got impatient.

"Aerith! Find out what happened to Sora so we can fix it!" Cloud ordered.

Aerith went immediately went to Squall side to examine Sora. "Now this will not hurt at all okay?" The High Priestess calmly said.

Squall was panicking. How could Aerith Gainsborough be so calm? Sora won't wake up! But these thought were interrupted by Aerith touching this forehead with two fingers, glowing brightly.

"So you saw the princess fly up high with feathers coming out of him then fall into the ground?" Aerith asked. When he nodded she continued, "What you saw were his memories. Each of those feather represents a memory and without those memories the princess will die."

"Sora will die?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry your highness," Aerith said in a grave tone.

"Tell me how to get them please!" Squall said while desperately hold Princess Sora.

"You saw the feather go up to the sky which means that they're no longer in this world, but I can't help you." Aerith said. "But I can take you to who can."

There were more enemies coming at them so Cloud got the Buster Sword ready for attack. "Hurry up and save him. After all you're his chosen. Aerith I'll buy you some time for you to get Squall and Sora out of here. Now go!" Then he started hacking the robots.

Aerith, Squall and an unconscious Princess Sora get to a secluded area so they won't be attacked.

Aerith got her staff and said an incantation which made big circle with strange symbols appear under Squall and Sora. "This will take you to another world." The wind was picking up and was moving around Squall and Sora. "You need to the find the Dimensional Witch who goes by Yuko. She grants wishes. Ask her to save the princess!"

"Right," Squall said and just like that, an archaeologist and a princess were gone on Clow Country.

* * *

It was a rainy day here in Tokyo, but if someone looks up at the sky, it's looks like it's night. For Yuko Ichihara, it means that someone needs a wish to be granted. She wasn't wrong as she saw something in the sky fall gently on the ground and revealed a boy holding a unconscious person in his hands.

"Are you Yuko, the Dimensional Witch?" the boy asked.

"Yes I am. I am Yuko Ichihara and I grant wishes but not without a price. For me to grant a wish there must be payment equivalent to the wish." After a long pause she said, "It seems we have other guests."

Two more blobs from the sky came to the ground beside Squall. They were two men: one was tall, had black hair and wore a red and black ninja outfit. The other was blond, skinny and wore and jacket to protect him from blizzards.

Yuko looked at the four people in front of her. "The fact that you are all here is not a coincidence but hitsuzen. Hitsuzen means it's fate, destiny, the inevitable. Now tell me what is your wish?"

The boy thought it was time to speak. "My name is Squall Leonhart and I need you to save him! He is a princess and he is about to die, please I can't let him die!" Squall said urgently.

Speaking in a calm but serious voice she said, " As you know if you want a wish I require payment equal to that wish. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Looking at Princess Sora, Squall started to remember all the times that they spent together at their home. With a new resolve he said, "I'll whatever it takes to save the princess."

Smiling Yuko said, "Lets get into business shall we?"

* * *

**Okay now this is done. In all in one day too. To the people who are reading the other story I will try to update it. I was actually thinking of deleting the story but I decided it to start it again. Now about this story. I think that this a one shot but I think it can go further I can't decide. Why don't you the readers decide whether or not I should continue. But I must warn you the chapters will be short. Well you know what to do press review and tell me your opinion on the story. Thanks! **


End file.
